Steven
Steven is a male customer who makes his first appearance in Papa's Bakeria. He's a fan-made customer selected by fans in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015, created by Kiki. Appearance Steven has tanned skin, brown hair with sideburns, and a goatee. He wears a light blue and teal-accented fade polo under a blue denim vest, black string bracelets, blue stitched jeans, and blue sneakers with white trim and visible linings. Styles Style B Steven wears a red and black-accented fade polo, brown stitched pants, and a blue denim vest with light buttons and dark linings over his shirt. His sneakers now also have brown soles and black laces. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015 On his way to winning the third KCP, Steven received more votes than: *Mason in Round 1 of the Neapolitown Division (2,636-2,556) *Amr in the Neapolitown Semi-Finals (2,798-1,720) *Marina in the Neapolitown Finals (2,104-1,933) *Nina in the Final-Four (3,038-2,508) *Angela in the Grand Finals (2,802-2,340) Orders Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Lemon Filling *Vented Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *Pistachios (All Over) *9 Grape Jelly Cookies (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (Groovstock) *Traditional Crust *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Lemon Filling *Lightning Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *Pistachios (All Over) *8 Music Notes (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pita Bread with Chicken *Brown Rice *Refried Beans *Onions *Ancho Chile Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pita Bread with Turkey *Diced Sweet Potatoes *Southwest Stuffing *Onions *Ancho Chile Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Shiitake Mushrooms *Sesame Seeds *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Roasted Turkey **Sweet Potatoes **Shiitake Mushrooms *Roasted Pumpkin Seeds *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pancake *Maple Syrup *Pancake *3 Bananas *Chocolate Chips *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (Groovstock) *Pancake *Salted Caramel Drizzle *Pancake *3 Bananas *Trail Mix *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Rustic Romana with Papa's Cheese Blend *8 Pimento Olives (all) *4 Smoked Salmon (all) *4 Green Peppers (top) *Light Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pecan Crust *Rustic Romana with Papa's Cheese Blend *8 Roasted Turkeys (all) *4 Sweet Potatoes (all) *4 Green Peppers (top) *Light Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD * Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun * Onions * Pineapple Salsa * Mushrooms * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Diet Fizzo ** Large Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * Veggie Dog on a Smoked Cheddar Bun * Onions * Pineapple Salsa * Pulled Pork * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Diet Fizzo ** Large Jubilee Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun * Onions * Pineapple Salsa * Mushrooms * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Diet Fizzo ** Large Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Groovstock) * Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun * Onions * Pineapple Salsa * Kale * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Ginger Haze ** Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Peanut Butter with White Chocolate Chips ** Hokey Pokey Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Pistachios * Salted Caramel Holiday (Holi) * Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins **Vanilla Ice Cream *Peanut Butter Cookie with Dried Jackfruit **Hokey Pokey *Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins **Vanilla Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Holi Sugar *Pistachios *Kanji Katli Unlockables *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Kale. *In Papa's Scooperia, he is unlocked with Kaju Katli. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 29 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 29 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 25 *Papa's Scooperia: Rank 7 Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Scooperia Earn all three stickers in either games to get this outfit: Trivia *Steven is the 100th customer in Papa's Gamerias. *Is he currently the only male customer to win a Customerpalooza? Order Tickets Steven Groovstock.png|Steven's Bakeria order during Groovstock Steven Bakeria.png|Steven's Bakeria regular order steventmht.png|Steven's Taco Mia HD order during Thanksgiving steventmh.png|Steven's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Steven (Holiday).png|Steven's Sushiria order during Thanksgiving Papa's Sushiria Steven (Regular).png|Steven's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Steven (Holiday).png|Steven's Taco Mia To Go! order during Thanksgiving Steven Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Steven's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Steven (Holiday).png|Steven's Pancakeria HD order during Groovstock Pancakeria HD Steven (Regular).png|Steven's Pancakeria HD regular order StevenTPizza.png|Steven's Pizzeria HD order during Thanksgiving IMG 1172.JPG|Steven's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Steven (Holiday).png|Steven's Hot Doggeria HD order during Starlight BBQ Hot Doggeria HD Steven (Regular).png|Steven's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Steven (Holiday).png|Steven's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Groovstock Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Steven (Regular).png|Steven's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order IMG_0732.JPG|Steven's Scooperia HD regular order Screen Shot 2018-08-27 at 9.12.30 PM.png|Steven's Full Scooperia Order during Holi Gallery Sem_títulos.png|Steven in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015 Final2015.jpg|The 2015 Customerpalooza tournament finalist2015 (2).jpg Capture89.jpg|Steven, the 2015 Customerpalooza winner! Steven wins3.gif Capture88.jpg Steven, Yui and the pies.jpeg Steven - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Steven in Bakeria Steven Info.png Steven Perfecto.png|Perfect pie for Steven! Red Yellow.png|Steven and Connor are dancing pefeven.png tayven.png Steven Like.png|Steven like his taco! Notice the new background! StevenMad.png|Steven is angry Steven + Yui = Cheaters.png|Steven and Yui are talking in Sakura Bay Angry Steven.PNG Steven and Elle Sakura Bay.png|Steven and Elle in Sakura Bay Hope and Steven Whiskview.png|Hope and Steven in the Whiskview Mall Hope and Steven Sakura.png|Hope and Steven in Sakura Bay IMG 1060.JPG IMG 1091.JPG Steven Bronze.png|Steven's Perfect Bronze Sushi! IMG 1146.JPG IMG 0272.JPG|Steven dining with Sue KCP winners.png PZRHD - Steven Approved.png|PZRHD! Steven Approved! Parade 02.jpg Steven's perfect.jpg IMG 5249.JPG|During Holi. Stevui waiting for scoops.jpg Stevencio.jpg 13F478F8-6BD5-415A-9DF5-BFB54B694881.png IMG 0359.PNG|KCP Winners Perfect Scoops for Steven.PNG IMG_0436.PNG IMG_0559.PNG Fan Art STEVEN UNIVERSE jk.png|Made by Puppet3 StevenChibiMaker.jpg|Steven Chibi Maker sketchimage.jpg|By Soulmates Never Die (SND) sp-studio.jpg steven by obedart2015-d9ghdg4.png.jpg|Made by ObedART2015 Steven Chibi.jpg|Chibi Steven by Rafael54425 Steven Kid.jpg whiff and steven attack by dokidokitsuna.jpg|Steven and Whiff by DokiDokiTsuna Steven.jpg Flipline - Steven.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 es:Steven Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Bakeria Debuts Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Characters Category:S Characters